


Gifts

by Marie



Series: Office AU [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One look at her flushed cheeks and he knew she was wearing the gifts he had sent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LG0104](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LG0104), [ilarual (Ilarual)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilarual/gifts).



One look at her flushed cheeks and he knew she was wearing the gifts he had sent. A bright blush bloomed high on his cheeks at the thought and she caught his eye for only a moment before turning away and slinking to the other side of the room.

Aang’s eyes followed the sway of her behind as she moved, the high heels on her feet exaggerating the movement. However he was more endeared by the fact that she had comfortable flats shoes peeking out from under her desk that he knew she would slip into as soon as he left. Not that he didn’t appreciate the towering shoes and the way they made her already long legs go on forever because he most certainly did. An image of her in the gifts he had bought and the shoes, and only those items, floated in front of his mind’s eye and he almost groaned out loud.

It had been Zuko’s idea. Aang had confided in the Fire Lord that he didn’t think Katara was as interested in him as he was her. In a gruff voice, Zuko had muttered that he sometimes sent Mai gifts of lingerie and knives (sometimes in the same box) to great effect and Aang had thought that he would try it on Katara.

The next time they had slept together he had waited until she had left the room to go to the bathroom, her body wrapped in only one of his shirts. Swiftly (and with a hint of Airbending to quiet his steps) he had snatched her underwear from the floor and checked the sizes, storing them in his brain for later.

It had felt wildly out of character, salacious even, when he had began his search for the perfect gift for Katara. He had sat in his office, iPad close to his face, as he had scrolled through website after website. He wanted something tasteful, beautiful and elegant. Something that was just _her_.

The pale pink lace had caught his attention. It would contrast her dark skin wonderfully; much like his own hands did when they would skim up her thighs and spread her legs as she lay beneath him.

Katara has bent at the waist to pluck something from the bottom shelf of a book case and her skirt had slid up the back of her thighs. The split up the back had slid even further and his suspicions were confirmed as a flash of pale pink lace peeked out.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Aang,” Sokka’s voice pulled him from his nefarious thoughts as he exited his office. Aang rose from his chair quickly, flustered as he turned to the Southern Watertribe Representative. “The wife would not stop talking, you know? C’mon let’s stop distracting my sister.”

“Sure, no worries,” Aang followed the older man, looking over his shoulder at Katara one last time. Their eyes met and there was a silent promise between. _Later_.

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the shoes [here](http://marieant0inette.tumblr.com/post/59598341087) on my other fandoms blog.


End file.
